


Thunder

by Tigressa101



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fear, Gen, Phobias, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigressa101/pseuds/Tigressa101
Summary: Did you know Transformers don't like thunder? See what happens to them when a thunderstorm starts havoc within the walls of the Nemesis.





	Thunder

The Autobots and Decepticons lounged about on the stands and consoles lining the interior of the Nemesis, talking to one another while some worked on different projects assigned by Optimus and Megatron. Their human allies were there as well, sitting on a few panels while playing video games on portable gaming items.

It was surprising how far they’ve gone to finally be at peace with each other, no battles, no war. Although it was boring at times, it was better than their former predicament of death. No chaos whatsoever...or so they thought.

Suddenly, a flash awoke and caught the attention of the crew, making those who were working freeze before a loud, rumbling noise followed directly after. They scattered in fear. When the noise hit, more than half jumped several feet into the air before sprinting down the halls and the smaller Cybertronians hid in spots the bigger mechs couldn’t get into. They yelped when another bolt stretched across the outside of the windows and another shaking bellow roared through the ship.

Arcee backed into a stand with a frightened expression as more bolts and groans erupted from the sky. Being on a ship that is constantly airborne and directly in the path of a powerful lightning storm wasn’t the best thing, especially now. She leapt up to the rafters that supported the ceiling of the room before curling into a ball and shivering in fear.

Others like Bulkhead scratched madly at areas that he knew could sustain enough room to hide in if dug out. Vehicons crowded in clusters for protection while Dreadwing and Breakdown pushed themselves into the large oval vents that circulated the air within the Nemesis. Heads popped up every now and then to check if the “threat” was gone. Every time they did, another flash appeared with the cynical sound echoing after. 

The only ones not affected by the storm were the humans, Miko, of course, being the one to laugh at their fear. June let out a soft chuckle at the cute sight before running over to Ratchet and Soundwave who were cowering under the table, huddled together with the silent mech peering over the medic occasionally. 

She waved for the purple mech to come down to her level before she gently put his chin into her palms. She stared at his eyes through the visor before placing her head against his and stroking his neck armor. “It’s okay. It’s just a little thunder, nothing to worry about.”

She could hear his gears whirl unsteadily at first but soon mellow out as she reassured him that everything was okay. Ratchet leaned down, still in Soundwave’s arms and also began to calm listening to June’s voice. The medic’s helm grazed the predator drone’s before he moved it under Soundwave’s neck and lay his chin on the ground. 

June had to admit Transformers were just human-like metal puppies. Dealing with these goober heads daily is too much cuteness in one day. It was beautiful.

“Miko, Rafael, Jack? Check on the others, please. If my prediction is correct, Optimus should be in the Medbay, probably hiding under one of the berths. I’ll see if I can find Smokescreen and Shockwave.”

The three teens nodded before running in separate directions.  
\------------------------------------------------------------

Jack entered the Main Deck where he easily spotted several Vehicons and Eradicons behind control panels and vents. But below the narrow walkway, claws seemed to poke out from the side, origin underneath. When he stepped closer, the digits were recognizable.

He leaned over the edge to see upside down Megatron attached to the underside unnervingly. His breathing was rough, his optics moving all over the place like he was trying to catch that black spot that forms in your eyes after witnessing a flash or closing them for too long. His pedes dug into the belly of the walkway, leaving streaks of scars upon its surface. 

“Megatron, are you alright?”

“F-fine,” he stuttered. “Why do y-you ask?”

The boy narrowed his eyes, “The storm’s almost gone now. You don’t need to fear it anymore.”

The warlord nodded friskily before pulling his claws back to his side of the walkway reluctantly. He slowly removed himself from the underside and regained his sinister, calm persona as if he was merely acting. “Run along now, boy, and relieve the others of their fright before I do. And trust me, my method isn’t as pretty as a simple talk.”

Jack scoffed and stood up, sprinting away to find the others while an unfrightened Megatron tamed the mess of troops in the room.  
\---------------------------------

Miko skipped to the Medbay with ease. She had found Knockout and Breakdown, not to mention Starscream, but now she was given the duty of bringing Optimus back. Seeing the Prime actually hide was something she’d probably only get to see once in her life depending on what fate had planned for her. It was too cool to pass the opportunity.

The chamber was abandoned, or so it seemed, and it looked as though a fight was started at one corner and went around the entire room, knocking over everything in the process. At the end of the trail of medical tools, a red form huddled underneath a slightly bent berth. It was the berth of Megatron’s supposed “corpse” when the Space Bridge collapsed and the Decepticons found him still alive. She didn’t know what happened but apparently the berth was bent somewhat prior to his resurrection, that fat motherfu....

Slowly, she approached the shivering form until he came into view. The minute Miko got a good look at his helm, she burst out laughing, using the side of the berth to support her so she didn’t fall over. Why was she laughing? Optimus was okay but he got his head stuck in something the human Wrecker guessed was some sort of hollow object with a hole in the middle, similar to a trash can lid but with bio lights. 

“Oh my God, Optimus! What did you do now?” She cried out, holding her sides as they were starting to hurt from the intense laughter.

The Prime shifted uncomfortably in his predicament, using puppy dog eyes to show her he was innocent. “I-I missed,” he said gently.

Miko gave a small awkward chuckle, “What do you mean you missed?”

Optimus pointed up towards the ceiling where a freshly made large crater was. The outside of it had spots where it seemed to match the groove of the object stuck on the semi’s neck. Right beside it, a vent untouched peered down on them, taunting the mech with a mean, winded cackle. 

“You tried to get into the vents, didn’t you?”

He nodded, the ceiling piece bobbing with him. 

“And you jumped up too fast or too soon and got that thing stuck around your head?”

“Unfortunately,” he muttered.

She gave him a soft smile. Thankfully, his helm was close to the floor so Miko could inspect it. She noticed a loose, crumbling area beneath his chin and saw how in cracked and flexed when under pressure. “Alright, Boss Bot, I need you to pull as hard as you can when I say so. I’m going to attach a rope or something to it and it should split apart.”

She ran to the fallen table to see if there were any cables on the trays or in the cabinets under it. Out of sheer coincidence, the Cortical Psychic Patch was out of its place, dangling from an open drawer. Quickly, she dragged the cable to Optimus, wrapped and clamped it around the object, and used the berth supports to tie its other half so if the red and blue mech were to pull on it, he would be fighting the restraint as if it was an unwanted collar.

“Pull now, Optimus!” 

He did what he was told. Whipping his head around like a mad bull, he tugged at the Patch. His pedes and servos skidded forward every time he moved backwards, forcing him to reposition constantly. Finally, a loud crack sounded and the object in two pieces fell to the ground. 

“Yes! Alright, Big Guy, you’re free! You may wanna clean up a bit before Knockout gets back. He’s going to throw a tantrum when he sees this mess you made.”  
\----------------------------------

Raf slid down Predaking’s tail before landing and saluting the Predacon. The dark brown and orange beast mewled in pleasure of his assistance. 

The teen checked a few more rooms before coming to the sparring room, a place the Cybertronians honed their fighting skills. Favored by Megatron most of all. He heard whispers suddenly erupt inside the dark chamber, each one saying something completely different from the other. When Raf turned the lights on, he raised a brow with a smile. 

Three Vehicons chilled under a set of sparring dummies while Bumblebee, his own guardian, was above them, swinging somewhat playfully on a low-height lamp attached to the ceiling. It seems he had already gotten over the fear of the thunder, but the others were still paranoid. Ultra Magnus apparently fell asleep within a stack of unknown bean bag-like sacks constructed to form a fort. Whether or not he took the time to build that was a mystery too. His frame rumbled the equivalent to a snore, shaking the bags but not a single one fell.

Wheeljack was snaking his way through a pit full of blocks that reminded the boy of a colorful ball pit found in indoor playgrounds. He popped his head up to listen if any more thunder was sounding. None did, so he simple dug back into the block pit.

“Hey guys! Bumblebee! It’s okay now; you can come down or cease hiding. The storm’s gone!”

Bumblebee flapped his door wings in joy before using the dummies as a method to get down. He smugly pranced to Raf, purring when the human rubbed his chin. The three Vehicons moved out from under the dummies, one of which got his torso stuck for a second before squeezing himself out. 

Wheeljack exited the block pit, shivering slightly when the cool air made contact with his warm body. The block pit was interestingly a keeper of heat, trapping said heat under the blocks themselves. He walked over to the sleeping Magnus with a smirk before he jumped on top of the blue truck, chuckling at the “umph” noise he made afterwards. He then fled when Ultra angrily groaned and noticed him, chasing after him as soon as he was on his feet.

The two ran out of the sparring room, Magnus yelling bad curses at the white Wrecker. 

Raf petted Bumblebee once more before turning to leave. “I’d say it’s time to meet up with everyone else to make sure they’re okay too.” 

The yellow mech nodded while the Vehicons trailed behind without question.  
\-------------------------------------

Running through the halls, scouting out scared Autobots and Decepticons was not an easy job. But when a majority of the crew was found, they used the loudspeaker to alert the others the storm was over. 

Arcee and Breakdown stayed hidden for some time, even when June and Miko found them. They had to send Soundwave to retrieve them since both were stubborn enough to refuse leaving their spots. The silent mech eventually came back with a kicking two-wheeler on his shoulder and a calm Breakdown being dragged on the floor behind him. 

Finally, everyone was sedated. 

Optimus and Megatron rested against one another, back to back while leaning on the side of the control panel on the left of them. They were beat. Others like Shockwave lay sprawled across the steps of the Main Deck’s stands, allowing a tired Knockout to use his legs as pillows. 

The humans sat on top of a crate of Energon, proud of their achievement but even more delighted that they didn’t have to deal with the Cybertronians for a while. All of the were dead in recharge, lying about in ways they never did before. June was right, it was cute. And it was all because of a little lightning and thunder.

Who knew Cybertronians were scared of thunder?

**Author's Note:**

> I had this wacky idea that, like some dogs (my dog), Cybertronians were afraid of thunder. Now I know it's definitely not true considering we've seen scenes were Megatron or someone stood there with lightning and such going off, but I couldn't help but think about it. What if they were afraid? Would they hide like a dog or cat? Would they clump together like penguins? You decide!


End file.
